


Love Amidst the Steam of the Boiling Isles

by viridiangold



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Mutual Pining, Power Play, Revenge Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Slow Burn Romance, Whirlwind Smut though, kinky uwu, lumity is the only romantic pairing, specific kink warnings to be added in chapter summaries, starting from chapter 8, they're like 17 in this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold
Summary: Okay you know what. New decision everyone! This is my first fic, and even if it embarrasses me, that's just a good sign of my writing quality growing. I'm leaving this up.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 222
Kudos: 1035





	1. Chapter 1

It started when they first met. 

Luz Noceda hides in the magical violet bushes, like a totally normal human person casually observing a plump, charming, tiny witch girl doing plant magic. From the very beginning, she loves Willow’s self-encouraging voice and the friendly eyes behind her thick glasses.

And, from the very beginning, she finds herself confused about Amity Blight.

Amity rolls into the clearing imperiously and purposefully, perched casually on a giant cauldron. Luz takes her in little by little—from the tips of her high-heeled ankle boots, to the long, shapely legs clad in purple leggings, a brief glance at those trimmed nails shining with black nail polish ( _ lesbian nails _ , Luz can’t help but think, and shivers)—and finally sees the haughty face and light green hair about to haunt her dreams.

The girl folds her book and jumps down in a single fluid motion, which captures Luz’s attention so thoroughly that she misses the first couple of biting taunts that escape the girl’s mouth. It’s only when Willow roughly says, “Hi, Amity,” that Luz freezes and pays attention.

_Amity_. What a beautiful name! The friendliest name one could possibly have, ever. And okay, Luz already knows Amity is her type because _ohmygosh_ _she’s like, a bad girl heroine, black nails and all, but with a secret heart of gold foreshadowed by her name!_

Luz lets herself check out Amity from the secrecy of the violet bushes for thirty more seconds before allowing the knowledge of Wait a Second This Girl is a No Good Bully and I Hate Her to sink in. She sticks her tongue out in solidarity with poor Willow as Amity carts off her project, hips swaying under the Hexside skirt.  _ If only I could push her ass into that pot of purple goop. I hope your abomination eats you, you bully _ .

\---

All in all, Luz has a lot of fun. She sees a lot of pretty funny sights during her impromptu day at Hexside. Amity’s face when Willow usurps her Top Student badge, for one. Amity trying to look scary by walking backwards, oh my gosh, hilarious. But the one that really takes the cake is when Amity lands on the cafeteria table with a stomp, angrily screeching. 

It’s all Luz can do not to burst out laughing in the midst of her abomination impression, tongue lolling, eyes wide. In the mayhem, she manages to spit some abomination goop on Amity’s face. Ha. Take that, bitch.

“ _ Amity Blight _ .” The teacher’s furious voice echoes throughout the cafeteria. 

_ What a fitting last name _ , Luz considers.  _ That’s the real foreshadowing. Of her evilness.  _

Amity’s smirk turns into her practically foaming at the mouth, that eyeliner Luz thought was oh so fucking hot stretching in horror as she’s sent to Principal Bump’s office. Luz still wishes she could deck her in the face, maybe play it off as an abomination flail. Seriously, what kind of person grabs an abomination by the collar? Luz has read enough fanfiction to suspect. Maybe Amity wants to fuck an abomination. Luz wouldn’t put it past her. 

\---

Alarms blare and red lights flicker.  _ This is a lot of security for a school _ , Luz thinks to herself in between inhaling ragged gasps of air while fleeing. 

“Luz!” Willow wails from behind. Luz spins around to see her new friend pounding on an invisible magical barrier. 

“Willow!” She screams back, searching for openings.

“It’s okay, Luz, run!” she yells. “The worst I’ll get is detention, but you’re gonna get dissected!”

“O-okay!” Luz says, and whirls around the corner as fast as she can go. This is not a very good move, because she slams straight into a warm body. That is carrying a familiar jagged knife. 

“Abomination, stop!” snarls Amity Blight, eyes wild as she waves a gigantic knife in Luz’s face.

“Eep!” shrieks Luz, as she stumbles forward and sends them both crashing to the ground. The scream of sheer rage that Amity releases upon finding herself covered in abomination goop is bloodcurdling. Amity leaps to her feet and grabs Luz’s collar once more, picking her clean off the ground ( _ whoa, super strong witches are pretty hot _ ) and slamming her into the wall.

“What. Kind. Of. Abomination.  _ Are you? _ ”

“Uhh… a-hot-ination?”  _ Please make out with me. No, wait, now’s my chance to punch her in the face. _

“Wrong answer,” Amity says, smile gleaming. “But I’m about to find out for myself.”

She hefts the knife over her head and brings it down. Luz squeezes her eyes shut. 

A loud rip rends the air, and Luz’s precious sweatshirt flutters off her shoulders, sliced cleanly in two.  _ Oh, no, she didn’t _ .

“What kind of abomination wears—gah!”

Amity doesn’t even have the time to finish her sentence before Luz is scratching at her face, knife be damned, emitting inhuman sounds of pure fury. The knife catches on Luz’s cheek, nicking it shallowly, before Luz knocks it away. It clatters down the empty hallway. 

“You killed my fucking sweatshirt, bitch!”

Amity knows, in that instant, that this is no abomination. Red blood runs down the smooth skin of a cheek and mixes with the purple stickiness, dripping into the dip of a bra and the seam of jean shorts. Amity knows that she has angered something terrifyingly beautiful, and she would probably have run if she weren’t so fucking mad that this… entity got her into trouble. 

“You got me sent to the principal’s—”

Once again, her sentence is rudely terminated. Amity gags, tears springing to her eyes, as she chokes on the fingers Luz has shoved into her mouth. 

“I’ve had enough of you and your stuck-up attitude,” Luz glowers, slowly removing her hand. “You need to stop being so mean.”

Panic seizes Amity and won’t let go. Purple goo oozes down the inside of her Hexside uniform. This… thing has managed to catch her by surprise so many times today. She can’t let her win. She has to get the upper hand somehow. 

Amity does the only thing she can think of in that moment, tugs the other girl fiercely towards her, and smashes their mouths together. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not really a kiss so much as a sloppy coming together of two random body parts that just happen to be mouths. Luz feels nothing but shock at first, until Amity bites down hard on her bottom lip, leaving behind a searing, ragged pain and the blooming taste of blood. Amity sweeps her tongue very precisely across the bitten lip, like she’s trying to taste the consequences. _Oh, God._ Luz can’t help the breath that hitches in the back of her throat. 

Every swift brush of their tongues is electrifying, and Amity kisses like a witch gone ravenous, desperately trying to taste the inside of Luz’s mouth. Her tongue sweeps across the back of Luz’s teeth, which results in a soft moan quickly swallowed up. 

One of Amity’s hands clenches tight on Luz’s sticky shoulder, fingers digging into her bare skin. The other tangles helplessly in her short, messy hair, roaming down the curve of her spine to grip her ass through her shorts. 

Luz can already feel the slight squelch of her wet underwear pressing coolly against her inner thighs. She squirms and shivers in Amity’s firm embrace ( _Hot girl making out with me I can’t breathe please kiss me to death)_ , squeezing her legs together in an effort to relieve the pressure mounting in her core. 

Amity’s mouth tastes hot and wet and a little bit like watermelon mint gum. Luz hopes she never has to break away.

Amity immediately breaks away, much to Luz’s disappointment, which she voices with a whine. Amity is panting and holding Luz at arm’s length, fire in her golden eyes, when she spits, “First one to come leaves Hexside forever and publicly apologizes on her knees.” 

In the glaring red alarm lights and rapidly darkening hallway, Amity’s eyes flash. Luz thinks she’s never been so turned on before in her entire life. 

But she really, really, really, _really_ wants to be able to visit Hexside. Like, all the time. Magic! She can’t lose. But Luz forgets how to think in favor of a better kind of magic when Amity slides her hands slowly into Luz’s pants. The witch regains her smirk.

“See,” she says. “Whoever the hell you are, you may have taken my Top Student position away from me _temporarily_ , but I always win.”

Amity raises a forearm and presses it against Luz’s throat, backing her into the wall.

“You don’t stand a chance,” she breathes, her green hair tickling Luz’s scratched cheek. Luz shivers, and realizes that her shorts and leggings and underwear are already pooling around her ankles. Mostly naked, Luz indeed doesn’t stand a chance against Amity and her— _oh, god_ —hands that are now ripping off her bra and cupping her breasts. 

So, Luz supposes, eyeing Amity’s lithe body in that cute little uniform, she ought to balance the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Luz does not succeed. She twists under Amity’s arm and makes a quick lunge straight for her, but the witch sidesteps and lets her plunge to the ground. 

“You look pathetic,” Amity sneers, quickly gaining the upper hand. Luz pants on the ground, torn between arousal and fear and anger. 

In reality, Amity has no idea what she’s doing. She kind of wants to make the girl do something really embarrassing and really nice (like eat her out maybe) already, but she also has no clue how to make a smooth segue into that.

Fortunately, Luz helps her out with that. She makes a feral spring at Amity, tearing her leggings messily to her knees. 

“Fuck you,” Luz says, and shoves her middle finger deep in Amity, who cries out first in shock and discomfort, but before long, Luz curls her finger and swirls it around inside her, causing Amity to throw her head back and groan, squeezing hard around the intrusion.

Luz stares up at Amity (fucking  _ sweatshirt-murderer _ ) while she grinds the palm of her hand against Amity’s clit. Her light green hair is slightly mussed, snagging against the stone wall as she moans and thrashes back and forth. Luz’s gaze is drawn to her lips, which are parted, sighing, mouthing  _ more, more _ . Amity’s hands clench fistfuls of her skirt, her legs shaking in an effort to stay upright. 

_ I’m going to win, _ Luz thinks. So maybe she deserves a reward. With her other hand, she teases her own breasts, running her thumb over the hardening nipples. The scratch on her cheek stings pleasantly. As Amity continues to moan and furiously grind down, competition forgotten, Luz traces her fingers down to her own sex, rubbing and circling in the way she’s always liked. 

Amity begins to make desperate breathy noises, and Luz smiles in triumph. Suddenly, a loud clanging noise startles both of them apart. Physical barriers of metal are beginning to slam down the hallway, fast approaching them. 

“Oh, shit,” Amity practically wails, batting Luz away and snatching up her pants as fast as humanly, or, well, witchily possible. “I forgot about that.” 

Luz swallows with a bit of difficulty and sneaks a quick look at her glistening fingers. “What?”

Amity is already shoving her down the hallway. “Go, you idiot! Run away and never come back here again.” 

Without any further comment, she dives into a convenient custodial closet that has suddenly appeared, and slams the door behind her. The door dissolves into the wall immediately after.

“Whoa…” Luz sighs, enthralled. “Magic…”

A nearby clang sends her about a foot in the air. “Fuck!”

She gathers up her clothes and the abandoned abomination knife for good measure and flees Hexside, naked and embarrassed, covered in all sorts of fluids, mourning the incompletion of her climax, but mostly triumphant. 

_ I had a super gay encounter with the bitchy tsundere. Yesss. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next time they meet, it’s at the Covention.

Luz has her hands full with a tacky Covention magazine, wearing her signature sweatshirt that Eda fixed for her (though she still doesn’t really forgive Amity). She isn’t really paying attention, so she smacks right into a warm, slender body that smells faintly of, like, magic? Luz doesn’t know. It just smells really good. And familiar. It also violently throws her off and yells at her.

“Watch where you’re—oh,  _ you _ ,” says Amity Blight, eyes narrowing. “Willow’s abomination-thing.”

Cowed by the glare, Luz chuckles awkwardly and manages a nervous wave. Maybe they can just forgive and forget everything that happened. Fantasizing about payback for her sweatshirt and smacking Amity down a few pegs isn’t anything like confronting the coldness in those honey eyes. 

Luz stammers. “Uh… hey, Amity… so, funny story… I’m not! An abomination. Sorry for the confusion last week. I’m Luz, the human. Hi!”

She sticks out her hand for Amity to shake. The witch slaps it aside. 

“Put that away,” Amity snaps. She leans forward into Luz’s personal space, stabbing her finger right at Luz. “You’re the one that got me in trouble with Principal Bump, and I  _ never _ get in trouble.”

She whirls around and stalks away. Luz hurries to catch her. “Well, to be fair…”

Amity spins around again, panicked and flushed. Luz observes her. Is she thinking about… last time? Luz has been thinking about last time. Like, holy crap, what did I do, was that real, is it gonna happen again. Amity looks fierce, though. “You can’t be here!” 

“Uh… why not?” Luz asks. 

Amity starts spouting some kind of talk about witches and humans and her being better than everyone else, wow, this girl is so full of herself,  _ yawn _ , pretty but so full of it. 

And then King (adorable friend omg!) runs up to Luz, trips, and Amity squishes his cupcake under one perfect heel. Luz is instantly back to hating Amity with no ulterior emotions. High school bullies are fine and all, whatevs, but only a true monster would be mean to King… cutie adorable owo lil smol fuzzy demon!

For some reason, Luz finds herself way more confident around Amity when she’s mad at her. Channeling all the strength and courage of Azura when facing down her rival Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret, Luz screams, “I challenge you to a witches’ duel!”

Well, she’s not even sure if that exists in the Boiling Isles. Hopefully it does. What Luz doesn’t expect is the highly melodramatic collective gasp that rises from the onlookers, or for Amity to prowl forward, lean close into her face, and smirk: “I accept.”

Gold eyes stare fiercely into brown. Luz gulps. She can’t help but remember how they almost  _ you know _ and how good it felt. 

“Let’s set the terms of the duel,” Amity says. She leans forward to whisper in Luz’s ear. “When you lose, you will become my personal servant and swear to the whole Covention that you will never practice magic again, ever.”

Luz’s eyes widen. Wait,  _ what _ ?! “Uh, if I win, you uh… apologize to King!”

She wracked her mind desperately for other stuff to say. “And you’ll owe me a… favor!”

Amity doesn’t bat an eye, but scoffs at her instead. “Oh, I’m so scared,” she mocks. “Meet back in the theatre in an hour.”

“This is probably fine,” Luz says, staring at the fading glow of an Everlasting Oath. Bog of Immediate Regret indeed.

\---

So, Luz realizes they made a mistake with that promise. What the fuck are they supposed to do now that both of them have lost?

Chase after Amity, she supposes. It’s not her fault Lilith was a conniving coward. 

She finds Amity hunched up beautifully against a wall, and her gay heart skips a beat. 

“Amity, I’m sorry,” she says, slowly approaching the witch as if trying to tame a wild cat. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“That’s all you ever do!” Amity shouts, face flushed. “First at school, and now this!”

“Yeah,” Luz says, trying to find the right words, “but…”

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven, my future,” Amity continues without stopping. “You think it’s so easy to be a witch? I have been working my whole life to get to the top!”

Oookay, she’s really on a roll. Luz feels like she doesn’t deserve to be yelled at, though.

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t bullied my friend, well actually friends, counting Willow, and needed to feed your pride by tearing me apart in a publicized fight to the death!”

“To the death?” Amity scoffs. “You don’t even know anything about how to be a witch, or what the customs are. Everything was perfect in my life until you showed up!”

Luz lets her voice rise as she tries to talk over her, but Amity barrels on. “All you ever do is embarrass me, you stupid, horrible—human! I don’t even know what you’re trying to do here, all I know is that every time you’re near me, I end up—”

Luz kisses her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took dialogue from the show for this. I guess it's kind of filler, if you're looking for smut. As a first time fanfiction writer, I find it easier to break things into shorter chapters to keep productive. But definitely smut up for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Amity splutters because this is inappropriate—they’re at the goddamn  _ Covention _ and someone could see—and really, she hasn’t recovered since last time yet, but suddenly Luz is somehow confident and assertive and Amity can feel herself melting and moaning into her. Luz slides a hand around her waist, searching for a seam in her uniform, but obviously there isn’t any (any idiot would know that the Hexside uniform is a  _ one-piece _ dress secured by a belt, you stupid human, just grab my ass already), so she just flips up Amity’s skirt and slips her fingers into her underwear. 

“You end up what?” Luz asks tonelessly, breaking the kiss and leaning back. Amity has already forgotten what she was just saying, so she just squeaks. 

Luz leans in close to her ear, crushing Amity against herself as she does so. “Every time I’m near you… you end up… embarrassed?”

She strokes one finger through Amity’s folds, which part easily. Amity can’t help but make a bit of an  _ aah _ sound, a barely perceptible exhalation at which Luz smiles. She smiles even more when Amity leans forward and buries her face in the crook of Luz’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around her as she swoons into Luz’s touch. 

“Do you feel embarrassed right now, Amity Blight?”

The two of them are practically in public, tucked in a shadowy corner by the restrooms where anyone could pass by at any time. Amity is pretty fucking embarrassed, but she’s also more turned on than she’s ever been before in her entire life. She gives in to her lust, letting out a horrifyingly submissive whimper as she presses her flaming face further into Luz’s neck and desperately tries to thrust herself onto Luz’s hand. All she wants is for Luz to drag her into the bathroom and ravage her until she passes out. 

Unfortunately, Luz does not seem to have the same fucking regard for privacy. She drags her fingers against Amity, first teasing, then firm, prying her legs apart to rub circles on her clit. Amity moans against her neck, mouth half open in pleasure, and begins to press kisses and licks along Luz’s throat. 

She sees Willow and Augustus run out of the auditorium entrance, obviously looking for Luz. Amity sharply nips Luz’s throat in warning to stop and hide, but Luz suddenly shoves two fingers into her soaking center, twisting and curling mercilessly, and everything else melts away. 

“Amity,” Luz whispers. 

“Mmm?” Amity moans, nails curling into Luz’s shoulders.

“Since we both kind of lost that ‘duel,’ let’s each call off half our terms.”

“Mmm,” Amity agrees, grinding her clit into Luz’s palm.

“Between swearing off learning magic and being your servant for a day, I’ll take the latter.”

Amity doesn’t respond at all. Luz withdraws her fingers altogether. “Amity!”

“No…” she groans, mourning the loss. “Fine, I’ll owe you a favor. Now, please…”

“I can’t believe you won’t apologize to King,” Luz snaps. “I can’t believe you.”

Amity’s half-lidded eyes fly open. “Well, I can’t believe  _ you _ ! Do all humans act like—like this?”

“What, like a decent human being? It’s not that hard, Amity.”

“No, you idiot, I refuse to believe all humans are as  _ indecent _ as you are.”

They glare at each other, fists clenched. Amity’s heart beats wildly. She’s hoping for a round two in which she, oh, I don’t know, maybe gets to  _ finish _ or at least establish dominance over Luz fucking Noceda instead of mooning helplessly over her in her arms.

“Luz! There you are!” the Owl Lady cries, hobbling over. “And… Lily’s ‘strongest protegé.’ What are you doing with my student?”

Amity sniffs and crosses her arms, straightening her dress discreetly as she turns away. “Your student and I made a bet. Bring her over to Blight Manor tomorrow.”

As Eda and Luz walk away, Amity hears a screech. “ _ You made an EVERLASTING OATH? _ ” 

“Sooo, Eda, tell me about your, uh… parents!”

“You do  _ not _ need to know about my parents, Luz.” 

Amity sighs and slumps against the wall. Honestly, she doesn’t even know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient in your wait for the smut. I've been writing for my new other story, "That's Nice, Dear," so go over there for more smut (second chapter to be published later today)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. No, I will not provide an explanation. But you can expect more frequent smut now.
> 
> Check out my new instagram @viridiangold. (Edit: It's under renovation. Still, follow for future nsfw.)

The first thing Luz says when Amity opens the door is, “I’ve decided what favor you owe me. You’re going to apologize to Willow and King, and thank Eda for taking me here today.”

Amity scrunches her face. “ _That’s_ what you decided to call in?”

“Yep. So, you were kidding about the whole… personal servant thing, right? Like, this isn’t an actual sketchy situation, you’re not gonna sell me, we’re just hanging out, right?”

A door thuds somewhere in the house. A faraway female voice. “Mittens~! Who do you have over!”

“Okay, okay,” Amity carefully shuts the door behind her and stands on the doorstep, arms hugging her sides. Her stomach has been full of knots for the entire last night. It’s mostly been anticipation for this moment, she supposes, but now it’s cold and Luz is here and she barely knows her and she also needs to thank a criminal who apparently has sisterly relations with her mentor, who she now kind of has a strained relationship with _because_ of said Luz. It’s complicated.

“Thank you, Owl Lady,” Amity mumbles to a suspicious-looking Eda. 

The elderly-looking wanted fugitive looks her up and down critically. _Keep looking_ , Amity thinks, sniffing haughtily. Her weekend outfit is the perfect blend of elegant and casual. 

“Well, play nice, kids,” the Owl Lady finally says. Luz springs to hug her goodbye, but she mounts her staff and kicks off. “See you at home, Luz!”

Amity and Luz are left standing on the doorstep. Amity shuffles a bit. She… doesn’t really know what to do now. There’s no emotion, no heat of the moment to strip away her inhibitions, and she feels awkward and silly like she did when she was fourteen. 

“I brought you your knife,” Luz says, handing the jagged weapon to the witch hilt first. 

“Thanks,” Amity mumbles. She tries to ignore the tingling brush of their fingers. She’s been kissing Boscha at sleepovers ever since she was thirteen, and they fucked, along with Skara, on her sixteenth birthday a year and a half ago, but it’s always just been… friendly. Nice. Intimate. Comfortable. Not like whatever Luz is. 

“Sooo… are you gonna invite me in?”

“Oh, yeah,” Amity quickly says, turning to the door to hide her blush. _What do I say now? Do we just hang out? Can I just ask her to…? I don’t—_

“I’ve always wanted to be part of an enemies to lovers thingy,” Luz says brightly, following her into the manor. Amity gingerly sets the knife down on a table. 

“A… a what?”

“Amity, come _on_ , I’ve figured it out. All those years of reading fanfiction and editing anime clips have finally paid off! I bet you’re falling for me already!”

“ _What?_ What are you talking about?” Amity nearly trips on the stairs. Because, oh yes. They’re going up the stairs. To her _bedroom_. Oh gosh.

“Well, so there’s this series I’ve been obsessed with ever since eighth grade, and there are these two, like, girls, and one of them is an amazing hero with a tragic past and the other is like, her bad girl rival, and there’s soooo much sexual tension, and it’s called The Good Witch Azura or Azura for short, and—”

Amity abruptly stops, right at the top of the landing. Luz promptly crashes into her, sending them both to the ground. It’s kind of disappointing, really, because it’s not a sexy fall, it’s an ouch-my-knees-and-hands-hurt-and-my-elbows-are-trapped-under-me fall. Amity twists around a bit to make it more of a sexy fall position. 

“Did you say _Azura_?”

“Yeah, why?” Luz beams.

“It’s… it was… it’s my favorite guilty pleasure childish novel series as well.”

“Really!” Luz exclaims, propping herself up on her elbows, smiling right into Amity’s face. “Then you know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“No…?”

“Well…” Luz smiles slyly, wrinkling her nose a little. It’s adorable. “The enemies to lovers trope is alllll about the sexual tension. Didn’t you ship Azura and Hecate when you read their fight scenes?”

“Ship?”  
  


“It means, like, want to see them get with each other.”

“Oh. Well. I…”

“WAIT! Have you read the tenth book yet?”

“The _tenth_?” Amity can’t believe how easily the conversation is flowing. It’s so much better than she had worried, and she starts to relax (to the best of her ability, given the hardness of the floorboards).

“Yeah! Do you have it? Oh my gosh, wait, I see the Azura books on that shelf!”

She springs up and bounds straight for Amity’s bookshelf. Amity scrambles to her feet, trying desperately to gain some handle on the situation. What does she even want out of the situation again? Why did she even invite Luz over? And, oh gosh, her family had _better not interrupt her today_. 

“Amity! Do you not have the really spicy one?”

“What?” Her mind is racing, her head is spinning, and she is definitely losing it. 

“You know!” Luz says. “Book ten, when Azura and Hecate are having a magic fight while dancing, and there’s tension when they’re struggling with their staffs, and then they get handcuffed magically accidentally so they have to share a bed then they kiss during an argument?”

Amity inhales deeply. “Luz.”

“Yeah?”

“The last book I read was the seventh one.”

Luz whips around, expression quickly turning to belated remorse. “Oh… oh, Amity, I _spoiled_ it oh my gosh I’m so sorry! But to be fair it’s really spicy! And you should really read it!”

Amity sighs deeply and flops backward, onto her bed with the pink canopy. She’s just… she’s just completely lost control of her life. The conversation with Luz feels directionless, and she’s feeling a LOT of conflicting emotions, and Luz’s presence really isn’t helping her.

“Are you okay?” Luz crosses over to sit with her. 

“I don’t know,” Amity replies. “Who are you, even? What do you want? What do _I_ want? This was a mistake.”

There’s a pause as Luz ponders her words. The mattress shifts. Amity can feel her looking at her face carefully. 

“Well,” she starts. “Amity, trust me, as someone who’s read a ton, and I mean a ton, of fanfiction, I can tell you this. Things can start out hot, and you don’t have to always know which direction you’re going. But figuring it out along the way is the fun part. I’m here because… because you initiated, and then it escalated, and I thought that meant you were okay with it.”  
  


“I am,” Amity says hurriedly. “Like, whatever,” she adds, just to save face.

Luz lies down next to her and pokes her cheek. “Then it’s okay, Amity. I just think you’re cute, especially when you’re all mad and confident, and I’ll be whatever you want me to be to you.”

“For the record, I don’t usually… you know… have sex with a witch before we’re friends and I know for sure she won’t tell my parents.”

Luz smiles, grabs her hand, and sits up. “I, Luz Noceda,” she swears, holding up her left hand, “promise to be your friend and not tell your parents about what we do.”

Amity bites her lip. She’s… so cute.

“As long as you stop being mean to my friends and also apologize to them for hurting them.”

“Luz!”

“What? It’s reasonable!”

“...fine. Can I still be mean to you though?”

“Oh, heck yeah. I do love me a wlw hatefucking smutfic.”

“...how did you even pronounce that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't convince me that Luz Noceda doesn't read smut.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been a while since that fateful day at Blight Manor where Luz first felt the possibilities of friendship bloom on the battlefield… or, well, bed. Some of her favorite new memories surround Amity stretched out languidly on her pink princess bed, completely nude and straining under Luz’s fingertips and teeth and tongue. Or when Amity dug her fingers into Luz’s shoulders, hissing about not spoiling good books while attacking her neck with sharp kisses. Or afterward, when they lay under the covers for a bit together, skin pressed intimately to skin, talking and laughing about their favorite parts of the Azura franchise and setting the boundaries of their sexual friendship. 

“Luz!”

“Hubba-wha???” Luz startles. “Oh, hi Willow, hi Gus! What’s poppin’, my besties?”

“Moonlight conjuring!” Gus blurts out. 

“Ooh, fun,” Luz cheers. “Wait, what’s a moonlight conjuring?”

Willow whips out a book and explains. “So, you need three people. And we’re three people, so we thought you might want to do it?”

“So it’s kind of like a witchy sleepover!”

Willow blushes. “It’s not… we’re not going to do the things witches do at sleepovers.”

Huh. Luz is… very confused. She’s conf-luz-ed. Oh, that’s a great one. She’ll have to remember it. “What do witches usually do at sleepovers, Willow?”

Willow puts her hands over Gus’s ears. “We… they… like, you know, teenager stuff. Sex rituals and pagan festivals and truth or dare.”

Gus ducks free. “Willow, I’m a big boy witch!” he cries. “I’m a  _ teen _ now.”

“You’re still immature enough to get grossed out when witches do things like this,” Willow says, and plants a soft kiss on Luz’s lips. 

Gus hmphs and looks away while Luz giggles. “Is that a witch thing?”

“Yeah,” Willow says. “I don’t know how it is in the Human Realm, but witches are really open with physical affection. You usually kiss your friends on the nose to show you love them, and you kiss witches you really look up to on the forehead, you kiss your family on the cheek, and so on.”

“What about enemies?”

“Luz, you don’t usually kiss people you don’t like.”

“Oh, okay. Interesting. So what did your kiss for me mean?”

“It means I’m into… well, open for more advanced rituals, which usually require more… physical intimacy. It means I trust you, a lot. And think you’re cute.”

“Oh. Thanks, Willow! I love you too!”

Gus hides his eyes when Luz grins and returns a kiss of her own for Willow. 

“Aw, don’t be left out!” The two girls scoop the thirteen-year-old in a group hug, booping and planting tiny kisses on his nose. 

“No!” he cries. “I’m too much of a teen for patronizing physical affection!”

The trio of friends break down into laughter. 

It’s quickly interrupted by some much nastier laughter. 

“Sorry you couldn’t get an invite to Amity’s Conjuring, Willow—only real witches allowed,” a girl with three eyes smirks. Willow inhales deeply. 

Amity sighs. “Leave her alone, Boscha.”

_Yes!_ _She’s not gonna bully my friends anymore!_ Luz thinks, optimistically.

“It’s not her fault she was born without talent.”

Luz narrows her eyes. There’s a difference between saving face in front of your friends and being mean. Amity could’ve just told the three-eyed girl to move on. 

Willow grinds her teeth and clenches her fists. Her shoulders hunch upward. Small tendrils of plant doom explode from cracks in the earth, and Luz quickly slaps one into submission. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she says, wrapping Willow into a hug. “Don’t waste your time getting…  _ thorny _ … over that. Remember, we’ll have our own Moonlight Conjuring!”

She waits a few seconds for the pun to land (it doesn’t), but Willow already looks much happier. 

_ I damn well done good today _ , Luz thinks to herself.  _ Yesss. _

  
  


\---

_ I damn well ain’t did good today _ , Luz thinks to herself.  _ I did NOT think I was gonna be hanging off a cliff with my besties this morning. _

“I’m sorry,” Willow mutters. “You were right to try to turn back, but I just had to show off to Amity. The truth is… she and I used to be friends. When we were really young, we loved each other… but her parents indoctrinated her, she bought into their rhetoric, and she decided she was too good for me and my half-witch powers.”

“Oh, Willow… that’s awful.”

“Yeah… she’s been bullying me ever since we were eleven. It just got worse after she met her new best friend,  _ Boscha _ .”

Luz is conflicted. Bros before hoes, right? But Amity is kind of starting to be her bro too. After all, in the ideal world, everyone should be bros. But Luz has also kind of been lying to Willow by omission. Fuck it! She needs to come clean.

“Willow I need to tell you some things first I wasn’t actually allowed to have a Moonlight Conjuring with you guys and also um um um second I kind of have been becoming like uh friends with Amity and you remember that day I was at Hexside we had a spicy encounter we kissed and then like the day after the Covention we had sex for like five hours.”

Gus groans. “I feel like I didn’t need to be here to hear any of this.”

\---

“I’m bored of Penstagram,” Boscha sighs, vanishing her scroll and flopping on Skara’s lap. 

Skara giggles. “Now that’s something you don’t hear from Boscha everyday,” she says, stroking the pink hair beneath her fingers.

“Truth or dare, Amity,” Boscha says. Amity doesn’t really want to, but Boscha’s always so into these party games that there isn’t really a way out. She really goes all out and brings the truth serum and everything each time. And her dares are even worse—they’re not even, like, racy and fun, but straight up risky and embarrassing. 

“Truth, Boscha,” she sighs.

“Kay. So we like, all know that I was your first kiss, but like, who did you first wanna kiss most?”

Amity winces. “You’re not.”

Boscha sits straight up. “Wait,  _ what? _ Who was it then?”

Amity sighs. She really doesn’t want to reveal it, but her lips move of their own volition. “Willow.”

Skara shrieks. “Gross, her? Why?”

Boscha stares at her attentively. “Amity,” she says, staring at her with complete sincerity. “We have been friends for, like, forever, so you better know that, if I don’t get, like, one hundred percent of the sordid, scandy details with you and leaf girl, I will post your fucking sex tapes on Penstagram and like, tag your parents, girl.”

Skara laughs nervously. “Yeah, spill.”

Amity shrugs. She still can’t really tell Boscha’s sarcasm apart from her stone cold seriousness, so it’s best to play it off like nothing. “Yeah, it’s kind of sad, I know, but I totally didn’t have friends except for  _ half-a-witch _ back then so I latched onto her. She was my first crush, whatever, but you know I realized how stupid it was and dropped her once I figured out she didn’t even have her powers.”

Boscha cackles. “That’s just sad, Amity.”

Amity’s heart aches. Part of her has always hoped to rekindle things with Willow, someday, once the pressures that pit them against each other are gone. But a bigger part of her has moved on, leaving only a few twinges of nostalgia and traces of a childhood crush. 

“I know,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You better help me forget all about that disaster.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Boscha says, and starts rolling across the floor like a log, arms stretched out above her head.

Amity and Skara burst out laughing. “Boscha, what the fuck are you doing?”

“What? I’m  _ getting there _ ,” Boscha defends. Skara grabs a nearby pillow and hits her in the face.

As the conjuring devolves into a basic pillow fight, which devolves into a heavy makeout session between the two witches, Amity smiles, albeit a little sadly. Maybe her life isn’t perfect, but hanging out with Boscha and Skara isn’t the worst fate she could imagine.

\---

“Eda, we are so sorry,” Willow says, twisting her hands. “We totally pressured Luz into having this gathering.”

“Yeah,” Gus adds. “Punish us instead.”

“I had a fuuuuun night, hoot, hoot,” Hooty chimes in.

Eda whacks him with Owlbert wordlessly. “I can’t say I’m pleased that you  _ disobeyed my orders _ , Luz, but it’s interesting that you three were powerful enough to animate the house. Just get to cleaning!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The trio of friends begin scrubbing down the Owl House. Hooty hoots in ecstatic excitement, much to the annoyance of everyone present.

“I’m kind of sorry Amity didn’t get to witness our amazing animation,” Willow muses.

_ Amity _ . Luz does wonder what she’s thinking.

\---

_ Luz, harder _ , Amity thinks to herself with Boscha’s fingers deep inside her and Skara nipping at her neck.  _ Luz, I want you… _

Her grip on the bed sheets tightens. She can’t stop thinking about that day when she and Luz  _ hung out _ , how she kissed every inch of Luz’s tanned skin as they fucked on every inch of the same bed she’s currently spread wide on.

There’s some sort of  _ ding! _ somewhere on her right. Skara gasps. 

“Oh, shit… Bosch, have you seen Penstagram?”

The fingers inside Amity still. She arches her back, eyes still closed, thinking about… that day… Luz… 

“Holy fuck, Skar. Don’t show Amity that, not right now. I don’t want to think about  _ them _ when I’m naked.”

Boscha’s voice returns, close to her ear. “So, Amity,” she purrs. “Have you forgotten about her yet?”

  
_ Yes, Luz, talk to me like I’m yours. _ Amity’s thighs clench, tremble, and finally relax, shaking from the effort. She’s not even breathless when she opens her eyes, gazes right at her friend, and says, “Yeah. Thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

Amity taps her pen against her teeth. It’s a great day to be sitting in her own personal secret room in the library, thinking dreamily about Luz Noceda. Amity thinks she’s getting better at writing smut and drawing lemons in her personal diary, at least in her own opinion. The first time she tried, it was excruciatingly embarrassing, and she couldn’t stop blushing while sketching the curve of Luz’s boobs. Now, however, she’s thinking of getting into the Azura erotica market.  _ I’m so good at this _ , she thinks proudly.  _ Time to reread _ .

_ I felt so soft, and I couldn’t stop blushing and feeling vulnerable like it was my first time, and she smiled at me in this way that made me completely melt. I just collapsed backwards while she took off her stupid crop top sweatshirt thing. I actually asked her if she forgave me, and she said no, and my heart dropped, but then she told me Eda conjured like fifty of the same sweatshirt as backup. Then I asked her if I could have hers at the end, and she laughed and said okay as long as I gave her something to go home in, so I said she could have one of my Hexside uniforms.  _

_ And then I didn’t know what to do because she was all naked and crawling on top of me oh my gosh I wanted to hide my face so badly but I didn’t because then Luz settled her weight on me, straddled me, and started kissing my neck. I remembered my entire shoulder area was still purple because of last week when Skara stayed over, but Luz somehow didn’t notice and kept sucking on the sensitive part of my throat and fucking pulling my hair to tip my throat back, which was really, really hot.  _

_ Then she reminded me “hey didn’t you say you wanted me to be your servant” and I realized oh fuck that’s right and then she laughed and said in this voice that was so STUPID but so fucking HOT, “Amity Blight I didn’t realize you were such a shy bottom” and I o h m y g o s h. _

_ So I was like being all coy, like “Well Luz I command you to keep doing what you’re doing and make me come” and she just went straight for it. Like. Her head between my legs, her tongue doing these AMAZING things to me, it was all so much.  _

_ Then afterwards, I feel like I started to relax more, and I let her strip me down and ravish me… all that.  _

Amity flushes a little. It’s… it’s not very eloquent, but that’s mostly because she was trying to scribble down everything that happened that day before she forgot. 

The fantasies that she later mapped out were much more flowery. Part of her wishes she could go back in time and be more assertive and cool, but she likes the way things turned out. Regardless, it doesn’t hurt to plan out possible future encounters. This next part is totally worthy of the label of professional erotica.

_ I flipped her over, bravado flushing my entire body when I remembered how furious I was that she had spoiled the tenth book of Azura for me. I pinned Luz facedown on my bed sheets, digging my fingers into her shoulders and teasing my knee between her thighs. She started shaking, and I realized she was laughing. “What’s so funny?” I asked her and she twisted around to look at me, saying “This is exactly what happens in the latest book.”  _

_ I inhaled sharply and said “Luz, do you even know how to keep your mouth shut?” _

_ She started to say “No—” so I shoved my fingers into her throat (like she did to me that one time) and she gagged, then I said “Looks like I’ll have to shut it for you” ( _ _ ooh that’s a good line _ _ ) _

_ I slid out of my damp underwear and brought it to her mouth, pressing the wet patch right against her tongue. She looked at me with her big, beautiful eyes that were dark with unbridled lust for me and fed from my hand, munching on my panties like they were delicious. I forced her to stick her ass in the air, running my fingers all around and over and underneath, even dipping my blunt fingernails into her dripping entrance which was begging to be fucked.  _

Amity stops reading for a second to collect herself, her entire face aflame. For her at least, writing it is a lot easier than reading it. She simply has to let her dirty thoughts about Luz flow, let her creative and literal juices flow, too, and it all comes naturally. Reading, however, forces her to confront her own desires. She snaps the book shut. 

Amity Blight will NOT succumb to the desire to snap open her diary and start reading about Luz. About Luz throwing her naked body against a glass window and plowing her from behind while her friends all watch, about fingerfucking Luz under the desk at Hexside and getting caught with her panties down, about spreading Luz wide open and spanking her in the library, about pressing the knife—their knife—to Luz’s neck and having the human flip the situation, trailing the jagged edge across her own body, drawing tiny scratches of ownership everywhere, pressing its cool edge to her center and choking her with that loving, silly smile still on her adorable face— _ no. _

Amity checks the time. It’s time to be heading out. Time to… read to little kids… and not think about Luz at all. 

She hurriedly jams the diary behind some Azura books, vowing to burn it as soon as she gets the chance (no one can ever, ever, ever read it, not even she herself, nope, it’s too embarrassing) and gathers her things. She slips furtively through the secret entrance, taking care that the alcove is concealed behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably all of you can see where this is going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filler, or "creative reinterpretation," for my beloved readers.

It’s not like Luz  _ tries _ to run into Amity. It kind of just… happens. All the time. Fate, maybe. Either way, she’s got her heart set on befriending the tsundere (who’s really more than that label, but oh well, blame her anime-obsessed soul). I mean, yes, Luz did tell her it would be fine to take things slow, to let their relationship become whatever it was going to become, but Luz secretly already knows: she wants to be BEST FRIENDS. Best fucking friends. Best friends fucking?

She really hopes Amity will let her into her heart and soften and make up with Willow and become a Nice Girl, revealing her secret heart of gold. It would be the perfect fulfillment of her favorite trope. 

That’s what Luz is really thinking about when she sees Amity  _ reading to kids _ . That’s… that’s just straight up  _ awwww _ . Except now, Luz can’t seem too overeager. She feels like she’s done a good job of playing it by ear and, you know, being cool and all that, but Amity probably doesn’t even think about her as much as she thinks about Amity. Also, she should  _ really, _ really hide, because Amity’s totally going to think that she’s a stalker if she keeps seeing Luz everywhere she goes, and okay, there’s nowhere to hide, maybe she’ll just duck behind this shelf over here? Oh! She’ll put a book over her head. Okay, that’s pure genius, there’s no way Amity will be able to see h—

“Luz!”

Luz abandons the book and straightens up, trying to lean casually on the nearby shelf. “Amity…”

A book skids off and she loses her balance.

“Woop,” she says, bending down to pick it up.  _ Oh wait, I should just… talk to her. I need to start talking now. Just… I’ll just abandon that. Pick it up later? I’ve spent too much time not talking. _ “Fancy seeing you here! Reading to kids… uh, wow!”

Amity just… stands there.  _ Okay, keep talking. _

“Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center.”

Amity flushes. “Don’t make innuendos about me in public,” she hisses. Stepping back, she says, louder, more hostile, “And it’s for extra credit. Don’t get your leggings in a bunch.”

Well, now that she  _ called _ it an innuendo, Luz can’t unhear it. What’s even worse, she also can’t unhear the innuendo in “don’t get your leggings in a bunch” and needs to try really hard not to point it out. 

She follows Amity around the room. “Do you—”

Amity whirls around, face flaming. “ _ What part of not in public do you not understand? _ ” She whisper-yells. “Are you actively  _ trying _ to follow me around and embarrass me?”

Luz stumbles back a bit, at a loss for words. “Well, sorry. I was just trying to make good on—”

“Do you see me going up to your… Owl House… while you.. fry up owls and… okay, I don’t know  _ what _ it is you do there, but the point is, I don’t interrupt your personal life and make things harder for you, so why do you try to mess around in mine?”

That’s… a point Luz hadn’t considered. Looking back, she realizes that Amity really did say she didn’t want it to look like they’re dating or anything when they were negotiating, but she… well, she supposes she just assumed the witch wanted to be friends in public, at least. It’s confusing. 

Luz turns around and leaves without looking at Amity. She’s not even mad or aroused by this fight, more like… saddened, and guilty, and wondering about what Amity’s true feelings towards her are. Luz probably does like Amity more than Amity likes her. Amity probably doesn’t even think about her at all when they’re not in immediate contact. She should just… tone it down a bit. Maybe not let her feelings (like, her feelings of desire for friendship and like, wow that’s a hot girl) cloud her judgement.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she berates herself, slapping herself on her forehead. 

“You gonna let her get to you like that?”

Luz looks up. Her gaze travels up two pairs of immaculately shined boots, light blue leggings, and pristine Hexside uniforms, finally settling on a pair of mature, sculpted faces stamped with matching beauty marks and framed by deep, verdant locks. The four golden eyes fixed on her seem oddly familiar.

“Uh… who are you?” She asks.

“Well-wishers on a mission,” says the taller of the two, placing his hand dramatically on his chest.

“A noble quest,” chimes in the other, leaning down conspiratorially to Luz’s face. Her long braid swings behind her back.

_ Where’d these hot people come from? _

“Hey, watch this,” snickers the first one, before calling out to Amity: “Hey, Mittens!”

From far away, Luz can see Amity’s back tense. 

“Mom says, stop forgetting your lunch!” he continues, holding out the most adorable little pink bunny rabbit lunch sack Luz has ever seen. “And stop being a jerk to your friend.”

_ Oh. My. God. Hot older siblings alert! _

Amity storms up, swipes the offered sack away, and growls, “She is  _ not _ my friend.”

Luz looks down. 

“Yeah, makes sense,” says Amity’s sister, curling her arm protectively around Luz’s shoulder. Luz tries to hold still, intensely aware of the arm. “She seems too cool for you.”

“Uh… I am?” Luz mutters.

She can basically see the steam coming out of Amity’s ears. “You can leave now!” she shouts, glaring, pointing at the door. “All of you!”

She storms away. The sister giggles, incredibly cutely. The brother winks. Luz can… feel her legs melting already. She laughs nervously, fighting a blush. 

They introduce themselves as Emira and Edric Blight, Amity’s…  _ older _ siblings. 

“So you’re the human we’ve been hearing so much about,” Edric muses, examining her face. 

_Wait, what?_ _Amity’s been… talking about me?_

“Don’t waste your time with Mittens,” Emira laughs, looping her arms around Luz once more. “Ed and I? We’re  _ way _ more fun.”

Luz’s heart beats wildly.  _ In what sense of the word… fun?! _

“Follow us,” Emira smirks, and tugs her away. Luz stares down at the elegant hand enclosed around her wrist and decides not to argue.

\---

Amity finishes tidying up the reading area, conflicting emotions twisting in her gut.  _ Why did I snap at Luz like that? All I wanted was to… not seem so desperate. Not like the last few times. What do I want? What do I want from her? What do I want? _

She starts pacing.  _ I probably like Luz more than she likes me. She probably doesn’t even think about me when we’re not together. She keeps running into me and talking just to accommodate me and make it less awkward. She doesn’t… she can’t feel the same way.  _

Amity groans. She literally wants to rip her hair out. She’d go back to the room and write in her diary some more, but she also doesn’t want to confront the silly fantasies she poured her heart into, not when the reality is so disheartening. 

_ Luz has Willow… my sweet, lovable Willow… fuck. Fuck! I shouldn’t have let go of Willow. She’s so much better than me. And pretty. Luz probably likes Willow more than me… why does that hurt so much? I lost Willow, and now I’m going to lose Luz to Willow… I just can’t win, can I? _

_ And now my fucking siblings have her. Oh fuck. One or both of them is going to seduce her. Stupid siblings. And then she’ll never look at me again. And then Em will rub it in my face. Why did I gush about her so much to them? Agh.  _

Amity steels herself. There’s only one way this can all go down.  _ I am going to be so mean to Luz that she’s never going to talk to me again, and then I won’t have to worry about her, and she’ll be out of my life forever. No more feelings! Solid plan, Blight. _

\---

Luz can’t lie to herself. She’s… more than a little starry-eyed. The Blight twins are honestly kind of iconic. They’re so sure of themselves, they’re in the last year of their teenage years, which is like, the coolest type of teen you can possibly be, and their charisma is  _ through the roof _ . Like, damn. It’s like, Emira put all of her infinite character points into the charisma stat, and Edric… well, Edric transferred all his character points from the wisdom and intelligence stats to the charisma one. 

So here she is, having snuck out late at night, leaning casually against a column of the library (why am I just as awkward now as I was in middle school?) and waiting for the twins to arrive. She’s curious to see what kind of “special book” they’re looking to check out. They did have a hilarious afternoon filled with fun, hacking the video orbs to play Boiling Isles fail compilations, pantsing the really annoying librarians, and reading erotica ironically in the stupidest voices out loud. Honestly, it’s been amazing. 

Interestingly, they didn’t run into Amity again, which Luz is somewhat thankful for, but also a little sad for. Not seeing Amity around is part of the reason why Luz let both of them kiss her goodbye on the mouth. That was…  _ so cool _ .

She was kind of confused about their relationship for a bit, and she did actually summon up the courage to ask them if they were like… together, but Emira just burst out laughing. “Yeah, twincest might be wincest,” she said, “but he’s way too dumb for me. I could never see him as anything other than my stupid little brother.”

“And she’s way too mean for me,” Edric added dejectedly, nudging Emira. “Seriously, though. Sometimes you can be as jerky as Mittens, and she’s like, seventeen years of pure fuckin’ salt.”

Luz isn’t sure if that’s all that Amity is. But, well, who could know her better than her own siblings? She’s seen Amity the public figure, Amity in front of friends, Amity as seen by Willow, and now Amity from an inside source. But none of it has clarified Amity herself.

“Hey, cutie, whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Gah!” Luz falls over. 

A giggle floats out of the night. Edric hauls her up by the armpits and sets her firmly on the ground, dusting off her hoodie. (It’s hoodie number 23.)

“Uh, thanks,” Luz blushes, shaking her head to rid herself of Amity thoughts.

“You ready?”

Luz nods her affirmation, and the three of them break into the deserted library.

“So, what kinda book are we looking for?” she asks. 

Emira stops in her tracks and turns to look at Luz, leaning closely down into her face. “Okay, here’s the rundown.”

“Mittens is… a bit of an arrogant, hypocritical little shit,” Edric says, also leaning down.

_ Two hot faces so close… it’s more than a little overwhelming _ .

“She thinks she’s untouchable… keeps telling on me and Ed when we have people over on school nights, even though  _ she _ gets to have her friends over all the time.”

“Yeah… and Em and I keep getting in trouble when she exposes us for pranks at school.”

Luz ponders this. “That… does seem unfair, I guess.”

“So,” Emira continues, practically breathing the words against Luz’s lips. “We’re going to teach her a bit of a lesson.”

Luz has quite a bit of trouble thinking. “Uh—wh—huh?”

Edric scoops her up and starts walking away with her. “Come on, we’re going to find her diary.”

“Huh???”

Emira skips beside them, booping Luz on the nose. “Yeah, cutie! You know she’s gotta be writing about you soooo much in that little book of hers, don’t you wanna read it?”

“ _ Huh???” _

Edric smiles gently down at Luz. “Just a bit of friendly sibling blackmail and public humiliation,” he says cheerfully. “If she’s written about you, we won’t even post those without getting your okay.”

They stop at the romance section. Luz’s head is spinning. “HUH??? Wait. You’re going to… post her diary? Her secret thoughts? You want me to… read… her… wait, she’s written about me? How do you… wait, isn’t this going a bit too…”

“Shh,” Emira whispers, putting a finger to her lips. Luz goes cross-eyed looking at it. “Don’t worry so much.”

Edric sets her down carefully and peruses the shelf. “Hmm… I think I like…  _ this one _ .”

Luz watches, mouth agape, as he removes a single title— _ The Lone Witch & The Secret Room _ —and the entire shelf starts to move.

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” she breathes. “Secret. Library. Hideout.”

They spend a while exploring the nooks and crannies. Luz is honestly more interested in seeing what’s actually in here than, you know… violating Amity’s privacy. She gasps when she opens a notebook and a figure pops up: A tiny Amity sits at a desk, face scrunched in concentration, reciting some sort of spell gibberish. On closer inspection, Luz realizes that it’s Amity’s notebook for class. 

“That’s so cool!” Edric cheers. “That must be what the Wailing Star does to the books!”

The twins exchange a glance. 

“Giant worm?”

“Giant worm.”

“Huh?” Luz asks again. 

“There’s this giant worm in our favorite horror story,” Emira explains patiently. “We’ve always wanted to see what it actually looks like.”

“We’ll be right back,” Edric adds. “Stay right here, cutie, don’t go anywhere!”

In a flash, they leave. Luz is left alone in the chamber.

_ Amity must spend a lot of time here _ , she realizes, idly tracing her hand over the desk. The notebook is still open, and the tiny Amity is babbling about technical abomination magic stuff. Luz closes it.  _ What else should I do? _

Suddenly, Luz spies the Azura series.  _ Wow, first in her bedroom, now here? Amity must really love this series! _

Luz races over and pulls the fourth book out, delighting in the little scene that starts to play out. 

“Que linda!!!” she squeals, admiring the tiny Azura flitting about. 

Suddenly, a tiny book concealed behind the Azura series catches her eye. 

“Owo what’s this?” Luz muses to herself. “Uwu? Uh… awa? Man, I must be missing so many memes from the Human Realm right now.”

Talking to herself, she pulls the secret book out from its hiding place. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek into Amity's private, perverted thoughts. Warning: secondhand embarrassment.

Luz can’t believe what she’s seeing. Heat suffuses her face, but she can’t stop staring, transfixed, turning page after page.  _ I had no idea Amity thought about me like this _ .

She begins to pant a bit, grinding ever so slightly against Amity’s secret hideout chair. Seriously… these fantasies… they’re really, really, really fucking hot.

Luz watches a tiny avatar of herself wail and squirm, getting fucked to pieces in the very room she’s sitting in. She turns the page. She needs  _ more _ . She needs to keep watching.

_ “Luz, n-no…” a fantasy Amity whimpers oh-so-submissively, the front of her uniform torn. “N-not in public… someone could see… h-ah!” _

_ Fantasy Luz pins her to the wall in Hexside, a nick in her cheek, covered in purple goo _ .

Luz’s heart skips a beat. Wait… is this a reimagining of that first day?

_ “Mmm… Luz…” a high-pitched moan cuts off Amity’s sentence. She fends fantasy Luz off weakly. “You can’t violate me like this! Boscha and Willow are w-watching! All of Hexside is watching… me…” _

_ Luz splays her palm over Amity’s throat and chokes her with a single hand, pressing into her body insistently. “I’ll take whatever I want, whenever I want, you bitch.” _

_ “Eep! I-I hate you, you insufferable human…” _

_ “You need someone to take you down a notch… I’m going to fuck you in front of everyone so they all know you’re mine and then I’ll let my friends all fuck you and then I’ll love you forever and we’ll get married and have hot sex every day for the rest of our lives.” _

Luz blinks.  _ Wait, what? _

It’s at this very moment that the secret entrance starts to open again. Luz squeaks, slams the book shut, and leans VERY casually on the desk. 

Emira is covered in slime and scratches. Edric sports a haunted look in his eyes.

  
“Never again…” Emira shudders. She brightens when she sees Luz. “Well, hello again! I hope you’ve been behaving yourself?”

Edric sniffs the room. “It smells like you’ve… excited yourself.”

Luz blushes. “What? Huh? No! Nothing… no, nothing happened. I didn’t find anything. Nothing’s going on. I’m not excited! I’m not nothing! I mean, no, I’m not anything. I’m nothing. Oh my gosh, I’ve been talking too long.”

Emira crosses the room in several strides and pilfers the diary from behind Luz. “Sooo… you’d call this nothing, then?”

Luz reacts with abject horror. “It’s nothing! Give it back!”

She makes a lunge for it and misses. Emira flips it open to somewhere in the middle. A tiny, worried-looking Amity rises out from it. 

“So, Boscha’s low-key been kinkshaming me… I mean, she doesn’t know that I have a humiliation kink, but like, she just said people in general like that are losers, and her truth or dare games have been escalating so much lately, I really don’t want to keep doing this.”

Edric snickers. “Wowwww, Mittens. Not so innocent anymore, are you.”

Luz flushes from secondhand embarrassment. “These are private thoughts. We shouldn’t—”

Emira flips again. “Today I had a really bad day at the Covention… I can’t bring myself to keep hating on that human, and I don’t know what to do! She’s coming over tomorrow, I swear Ed and Em had better not say anything to me tomorrow. Oh, I got it, I’ll tell Mom they snuck out last week and she’ll ground them. Okay, okay, perfect, they won’t even know it was me, and I’ll get to have… Luz Noceda—”

Here, the name pops out with some scribbled-out hearts. Luz swallows. She… has no idea what to think or feel about this.

Edric gasps in the briefly silent interval. “That was  _ her _ ? She was the reason Mom busted us?”

“—all to myself. It’s going to be so perfect, damnit. I hate her. I hope I see her stupid face every day. I hope she finally finishes me this time. I hope I can fucking obliterate her. I don’t… I don’t understand this at all!”

Luz takes a deep breath. “That’s  _ enough _ ,” she says, quietly but firmly. She reaches out to grasp the diary. 

“No,” Emira counters, tugging it back. 

Luz pulls on the diary.

Emira pulls on the diary.

Edric pulls on Emira.

The diary falls to the floor as the secret entrance starts to open once more.

Pages spill out, sending forth a chorus of sultry whispers and sexual whines. Luz falls to her knees, scrambling to pick them up and shove them somewhere away where no one can see, but a dangerously soft voice behind her freezes her blood.

“ _ What. Is. Going. On. _ ” 

She’s never heard Amity sound so cold before. 

Emira doubles over laughing. “Aw, Mittens is mad!”

Luz unfreezes and begins desperately crumpling the pages and cramming them into her pockets. On second thought, she realizes that that also sends the wrong message about what she’s trying to do, but she doesn’t want to take them out and expose them again, so she just… keeps shoving. 

“This is clearly a fun situation for you two… sooo I guess we’ll be leaving now.” Emira literally picks up Edric by the scruff of his collar and starts dragging him out the door.

“Wait, no—” Luz starts, but they’re already leaving.

“Yeah Luz, get some!” Edric cheers. The sound of a slap.

“Ed, it’s  _ Amity _ .”

“Oh. Right. Yeah Mittens, get some!”

“That’s not what I—nevermind, you weirdo.”

Their voices fade away into the distance, and the secret room seals shut, leaving Luz and Amity alone in the dead quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotions. Lots of dialogue. Lots and lots of tender lovin' care.

With her siblings gone, Amity breaks. There’s nothing else for her to do. For a single second, she tries to muster the courage to scream at Luz, but she doesn’t know what to say. All of her worst secret intentions have probably been laid bare in front of, oh fuck, the subject of her wet dreams, and also her _fucking_ siblings, conniving bastards, and there’s just no way to recover from that. 

So she breaks. She falls to her knees, the tears already coming.

“Whoa—” Luz inches over to her, hovering somewhere nearby. “Amity…”

“Stop,” she says, swiping at her eyes and shaking her hair in front of her face. It swings there, a safe mint-green curtain to hide behind. To separate herself from Luz and her judgement. “Luz, just go. I know you hate me.”

To her surprise, strong arms envelop her. Luz presses her entire body warmly against Amity, holding her safe. “I’m not going anywhere, Mit—I mean, Amity.”

Amity turns a tear-streaked face to Luz’s concerned gaze, confusion clouding her heart. “But… but I was so mean to you… and now you know all my darkest, most embarrassing thoughts… and the twins probably told you so much, and you like them better… and Willow…”

“Huh?” Luz says. “What would that have anything to do with, like, anything?”

Amity drops her head into Luz’s soft chest and cries. 

“Oh… hey… hey! Amity, I don’t hate you! I think you’re amazing. I just want to be here for you. And… and I don’t think your, um, thoughts are embarrassing.”

_Oh dear. That’s got to be pity consolation._ Amity cries even harder, clutching at Luz’s shoulders until they overbalance and fall horizontal to the floor. 

“Amity,” Luz says. “Certain people… have probably said stupid things to you about… certain things. Like kinks. But I don’t think you should be ashamed of anything.”

Amity feels gentle fingers stroking through her hair, teasing her scalp lightly and tracing through the soft strands. Luz hugs her even more tightly.

“I really shouldn’t have violated your trust like that. I’m so, so sorry for reading your journal.”

The fingers in her hair still for a moment. Amity waits for something terrible to happen.

“The truth is, though…” Luz pauses nervously. “I thought that… what you were thinking… it was really hot.”

A silence lingers. Amity’s mind takes a second to catch up with her ears. _She… liked it?_

Amity disentangles herself from Luz just enough to be able to stare into her face. “You… liked it?”

Luz blushes. “I mean, yeah! Like, damn. Your imagination is… really sexy. And you’re really brave to be able to put it all down.”

Amity’s heart stops. _Brave._

“I wouldn’t mind hearing all your darkest fantasies… and bringing them to life.”

Luz whispers that last part, and Amity has to strain to hear it. “Do… you write anything?” she asks Luz.

“Oh, I used to publish all the time on Wattpad, back in the human world,” she replies. Amity decides not to ask. Luz continues, a little abashedly, “it was really badly formatted though. Aaand… kind of anatomically incorrect. I was an eager but not really competent lemon enthusiast, nowhere near your skill level.”

Amity starts feeling better. Luz’s carefree discussion of something she thought was devastatingly secret is… nice. It’s freeing. She feels a LOT better. Luz also takes care to shift their position slightly, dragging over a beanbag to prop under herself so that she can pull Amity more solidly against her body. Lying there, head tucked into the crook of Luz’s neck, their bodies intertwined and pressed flush together, Amity feels unbelievably comfortable. 

“I really am sorry, you know,” Luz reminds her, lacing their fingers together. “I did try to stop your siblings along the way, but I shouldn’t have gone along in the first place. I should have stood up to them.”

Amity thinks about this for a little bit. “I forgive you.”

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Yeah,” Amity confirms. “I know they can be persuasive. And I… thanks for staying. And talking to me.”

They lay there for a few more comfortable minutes. 

“Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are your hips so, like, hard?”

“Oh. Um. Yeah, I was kinda just… shoving all the, uh, pages in my pockets, and there’s a lot.”

“Mmm.”

“Amity, I—”

“Take them out.”

“What?”

Amity shifts to look Luz in the face, their foreheads touching. “I said take them out. Let’s watch them together.”

Luz’s lips part in surprise. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Amity says, her eyes falling half-lidded as she lets her gaze linger on Luz’s mouth. “I want you to… know everything about me… do… things to me… make me scream…”

She leans in. Luz, however, gives a nervous-sounding and slightly dorky laugh. 

“Luz!”

“What?!”

“You’re so stupid. Take your clothes off.”

Luz happily obliges. “This is cute cat hoodie number twenty-three,” she warns. “Don’t mess with it.”

“Okay,” Amity agrees. “I wear the hoodie you gave me to bed.”

Luz pauses in the middle of unclasping her bra. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Amity says, determined to reveal herself. “I wear that… and nothing else. It smells like you.”

“Oh, wow.”

Amity pounces on Luz’s discarded jean shorts when they hit the floor, smoothing out crumpled pieces of paper. “Luz, about how much do you like knives?”

“Mmm, I don’t wanna be dissected.”

“No, I know, me neither. It’s just… knives aren’t as sharp as most people think they are. You actually need to apply quite a bit of pressure to make a cut, unless you’re using the very point. How would you feel about… um…”

Amity decides to forgo a verbal explanation in favor of rolling out a piece of paper. 

Luz watches the fantasy play out intently. “It’s not seriously hurting or scaring you?”

“It’s turning me on.”

“Sure, we can try then.”

Amity beams. A rare occurrence, but an occasion definitely deserving of a beam. There’s the comprehension over condemnation she’s been chasing her whole life.

“I noticed that you seem to have a thing for getting dominated publicly by me.”

“No! Yes! Uh, maybe! Not in actual public. No, I don’t want to jeopardize my future. But… in front of, um, trusted people, maybe, yeah.”

“Amity, please define ‘trusted people’ for me.”

Amity laughs nervously. By this time, Luz has rid herself of all her clothes and is waiting for her, which makes it so much harder to think. Amity herself is still in her Hexside uniform, having been busy with sorting out the balled-up fantasies. 

“It’s… a little complicated. As of right now, there aren’t any ‘trusted people’ we’d both agree on who’d also agree to, like, join in or… anything. We can talk about it later.”

“Talking later sounds good,” Luz smiles, always so casual, so shameless, even when naked. “C’mere, Mittens. You look like you need some tender, lovin’ care.”

Amity’s entire face flushes. Hearing Luz call her that is doing weird things to her. 

“Oh, I _suppose,_ ” she sighs, settling herself on Luz’s lap. 

“You’re valid, Amity Blight,” she says, hugging her tightly. Her lips brush Amity’s ear, nibbling at the pointed tip. Her fingers go back to combing through Amity’s hair, petting the little poof at the front with the brown roots too. “You know, I’ve never seen you with your hair down.”

“You never will,” Amity replies, turning her head to kiss Luz for the first time that day. It’s a nice kiss. For a while, they stop talking, absorbed in the feeling of their lips meeting, withdrawing, soft brushes of tongue, tiny hums and exhalations rising and falling with the gentle grinding of their hips. 

For what seems like hours, Amity loses herself in the feeling of touching and being touched, gentle but insistent groping that leads not to intense physical satisfaction but to an emotional contentment and a warm desire slowly pooling in her underwear. 

She finally pulls back from the kiss and draws back, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. It breaks and falls on Luz’s chin. Amity immediately reaches up and wipes it away with her sleeve, admiring the red flush of Luz’s cheeks, the fluttering of her dark eyelashes, her rosy and swollen lips. 

“Luz.”

“Mmm?” Luz leans forward, eyes still closed, searching for Amity’s lips.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“I love taking care of you.”

Amity flushes and chooses to ignore that, for now. “But, you know. We should really, really make use of tonight’s… special event. And now I want you to dominate me really bad.”

She grinds against Luz’s bare thigh to emphasize her point. Amity is absolutely certain that the wetness has soaked through all her layers to rub coolly on Luz’s tan skin.

Luz opens her eyes and smiles at her. “That can be arranged.”

Amity feels her stomach drop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is kinky: bondage, light impact play, humiliation, praise, and, of course, Azura roleplay.

“First rule,” Luz says, undoing Amity’s uniform shawl. “Be nice. Or at least open to the idea of being nice.”

Amity shrugs and slips out of the article of clothing. “I  _ am _ open.”

“You know, Amity, you shouldn’t let peer pressure get to you like that.” 

Luz unclasps her belt and slings it over her naked shoulder. 

“I suppose.”

“Amity, I’ve been weird my whole life. You’re not always accepted, but at least you’re free.”

“I’m free with you, Luz.”

Luz sighs and sits back on the beanbag while Amity tugs her dress over her head. “We’ll work on it.”

She creeps up behind Amity and pins her arms to her sides. Amity’s breath quickens. “Oh, no, I’ve been caught by a weirdo,” she deadpans.

Luz laughs. “I know it’s hard for you, but I want you to try,” she says, pulling off Amity’s pink sleeves and forcing her facedown on the desk. “I want you to open all of yourself to me.”

Amity just moans. It’s such a vulnerable position, not knowing what comes next. (What comes next is Luz tugging her leggings and underwear down to her ankles.)

“All of you,” she says, tracing her fingers  _ everywhere, _ dipping in between Amity’s legs to caress her most intimate parts. Amity shivers violently.

“Mmm… Luz—yes, more—”

The surprisingly strong human (weak nerd arms  _ who? _ ) seizes her by the shoulders and flips her, slamming her brutally down on the desk. Amity’s eyes flash bright and feverish, and her breath comes in quick gasps. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Luz says, so very gently, her breath ghosting over Amity’s ribs. She reaches over Amity’s head and gently loops her Hexside belt— _ oh fuck that’s hot _ —around Amity’s wrists, securing them above her head. 

“I… ah—”

Amity makes a move to lift and wrap her legs around Luz, but her ankles are still embarrassingly constrained by the leggings stretched around them. 

“Shut up,” Luz says, standing tall before her, her voice suddenly hard in just the way that makes Amity melt. She shoves Amity’s knees apart and drags her entire body closer to press her wet center to her own hipbone. Amity desperately wriggles, trying to get some semblance of friction.

“Luz, you’re such a tease…”

A slap snaps her face to the side, leaving a burning sting, and Amity’s body goes limp with arousal. The belt chafes her wrists, and Luz is so warm and real and assertive that Amity can hardly stand it. She turns to hide her face in her own hair.

A hand tangles solidly in her hair and yanks her head backwards, adding more rough pain to the sensations already crowding Amity so closely. 

“I said I wanted you to show me all of you,” Luz says. “That means no. Holding. Back.”

Luz’s other hand roams around the contours of Amity’s body, gripping and kneading and pinching and teasing. Amity whimpers. She’s literally going to  _ die _ from wanting Luz so bad. Tears prick the corners of her eyes.

“I want to be humiliated,” she gasps. “I want to be degraded.”

For a brief second, an amused, teasing smile flashes across Luz’s face before she regains her firm demeanor. “You’re such a total pain slut. You should be embarrassed for yourself… such disgusting, pathetic thoughts coming from the Little Miss Perfect of Hexside.”

A tear leaks its way down Amity’s cheek, landing in the corner of her mouth. It’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. The things that Luz is saying…  _ holy shit. _ It’s just what she’s been looking for. She never wants Luz to stop. 

Luz does stop, though. She leans forward and kisses the tear from Amity’s mouth as though it’s something precious. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Amity hisses, straining upward. “Keep going.”

Luz smirks. It’s such an uncharacteristic expression on her face, but Amity loves it. “You think you’re so tough, don’t you?”

She slides her hands over Amity’s cheeks, pressing her fingers briefly into her mouth, pricking the pads of her thumbs against Amity’s witch fangs. Amity sucks lovingly at the fingers, which leave all too soon, wrapping delicately around her neck instead.

_ Damn. Luz has big hands. _

“You thought you could just kiss me out of anger and not get punished for it.”

The hands around Amity’s throat squeeze, hard, and she desperately thrusts her hips into the air. Luz slams them back down with her own body.

“I’ve seen your dirtiest fantasies,” Luz grins as she runs a teasing finger around the curve of Amity’s breasts. “And, wow, they sure are something.”

Luz flicks her nipple, which immediately hardens. Amity’s breath hitches. 

“You’re just as much of a pervert as I am,” Amity whispers, straining for more stimulation.

“I am,” Luz agrees. There’s a pause (what is she doing?), and Amity just aches for Luz’s touch, so much that she feels feverish and chills run all over her body. “You know, Amity… I read your roleplay fantasy.”

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Amity murmurs, with so much horrified, embarrassed realization that she feels a tangible gush of arousal meander stickily down her thigh. 

“If you wanted me like this…”

Amity raises her chin to see a flash of magic.

“...you just had to ask.”

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Amity moans for the second time. Heat blooms all over her body, and she’s never wanted to hide more in her life—though she’s also never been this wet before, she doesn’t think. Luz has penned a quick addition to her roleplay fantasy page, and she now stands, majestic and confident, in the outfit of Amity’s most embarrassing wet dreams, complete with an Azura hat, thigh high boots, highly sexualized Azura outfit, and.  _ Fuck _ .  _ The staff.  _

Luz looks down at her ensemble for a brief moment to bask in delight. Amity  _ definitely _ hears her squeal, “Yay, magic!” quietly. She does look at the staff with a critical eye for a moment, then looks back at Amity as if calculating something, then turns around to edit something else.

Amity writhes impatiently. “Come  _ on _ , fuck me already,  _ please please please Luz! _ ”

Luz laughs over her shoulder. “ _ Someone’s _ desperate.”

Amity glares at her back for a second.  _ Wait, no. Must be open. Own it, Blight _ .

“Yeah?” she asks, spreading her legs even wider apart. “And so what if I am? So what if I want you to come over here and fuck me so hard I scream?”

Luz turns around, eyes widened and blushing. “You better be ready.”

Amity nearly shrieks in impatience and tilts her hips up to confront Luz with the evidence of her readiness. 

“Okay, I get it,” Luz giggles, and swings back around. 

_ Oh. So, yes, Luz has, as usual, put her own spin on things. _

Amity sucks in a shallow breath at the sight of the (oh my  _ god  _ what a  _ dork _ still  _ Azura themed _ ) strap now suspended around Luz’s hips. She needs Luz inside her, like, yesterday. 

Luz gently lifts her bound wrists to drape over her shoulders. For a brief moment, Amity’s forearms catch on the brim of the hat, and they both take a moment to giggle. Luz wrestles free of the obstruction and tosses it aside, face flushed with excitement.

Amity presses their foreheads together. “Mmm… get in here.”

Luz obliges her. She aligns the shaft with Amity’s entrance and pushes in with almost no resistance at all. Amity feels the warm, wet silk of her insides suck the toy inside, rippling and clenching against it. Luz leans forward over her, arms bracing on the desk on either side of Amity and caging her in as she sets the pace, fucking hard and fast.

“Luz,” Amity moans after a particularly hard thrust that all but spears her to the desk. “You got my Top Student badge taken away the first day we met.”

Luz laughs and kisses her chastely. “You really can’t lie down and take things like a good girl.”

She draws back again and snaps her hips forwards, pounding into Amity so hard that she feels her teeth rattle. 

“Luz, I think I have a praise kink.”

“You’re such a good girl,” Luz promises, panting. Through half-lidded eyes, Amity can see a sheen of sweat glisten on her beautifully browned skin. She wonders for a moment what it would taste like.

Luz hits a particularly sensitive spot inside her, and Amity squirms in delight, a string of words spilling forth from her lips. “Ah—yes, Luz, keep going, don’t stop—ah, no, yes, Luz—”

As the tension builds, Amity can feel herself working up to a truly stunning conclusion. Sweat prickles her own skin, and she keenly feels the oily slide of leather against her wrists, against Luz’s neck, the occasional rub of their breasts, the incredibly erotic slap of their bodies coming together, the lewd sucking sound of her own sex, and the little  _ hmm _ s of concentration that Luz makes, her brow furrowed, tip of her tongue poking out a bit, her eyes fixed only on Amity. 

In a moment, it’s too much, and Amity really does scream as she comes, holding on to Luz for dear life and shaking with the aftershocks. Luz presses closely and firmly to her, holding her until she pants herself to a standstill. 

“Amity.”

“Mm—mhm?”

“I could hear your scream echo around the whole outside library.”

Amity buries her face in Luz’s neck. It’s starting to be her new favorite hiding place. 

“You seem… affected by that thought,” Luz teases.

Amity mumbles something into her neck. 

“Wait, what? Are you okay?”

Amity removes her face, which is, again, entirely red. “I SAID CAN WE HAVE A ROUND TWO.”

They don’t leave the library until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the fourth chapter today? I am lumity TRASH.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Boschity chapter. It takes place during the alternative Once Upon a Swap. Read about Hexside's two HBICs wrestling to establish dominance, and one Amity Blight's gay, gay thoughts. Smut to come next chapter.

Amity has been thinking a lot about… things.

First, she’s kind of surprised that the twins apologized to her for the library incident. She recounts the following conversation in her diary:

_ Ed: “yeah we’re sorry that we took it that far” _

_ Em: “we shouldnt have gone into ur room to look through ur shit” _

_ Ed: “altho u probably already forgive us” _

_ Me: ??? _

_ Em: “ed nearly pissed his pants cuz of ur bloodcurdling scream at like 3 am so congrats i guess you sound like you enjoyed yourself” _

_ Me: “WAIT WTF YOU GUYS WERE THERE TO HERE THAT? PERVS” _

_ Ed: “haha we just wanted to have some more fun with the books we werent spying or anything and we left right after u nearly fucking killed me” _

Despite their jokes and embarrassing teasing, they’ve also been apologizing profusely to her, like, every day (she sometimes suspects it’s histrionic satire) and doing nice things for her. So that’s a plus.

More often, though, she finds herself thinking about Luz. In her diary, she’s filled an entire page with:

_ What are we? Who is she to me? What ARE we? Why do I care? How much do I care? What are WE? Why is Luz so…? WHAT ARE WE?  _

And similar musings. 

She doesn’t want to fall behind in her studies, and working takes her mind off of Luz, so Amity throws herself into academic preparation for a while, declining Boscha’s frequent attempts to ask her out for a day out on the town. Boscha, too, senses Amity’s strange mood and keeps away from the manor. 

That’s why it’s extra,  _ extra _ strange when a member of the Emperor’s Coven all but breaks down the door to Blight Manor, races up the stairs, and bursts into Amity’s bedroom. And talks in Boscha’s voice.

“Amity! You’ve got to help me!”

Amity blinks. “Bosch—? I mean… sir? Ma’am? Captain… I mean, all hail the Emperor’s Coven?”

“Amity, you dingus, it’s me,” continues the heavyset guard. “For fuck’s sake. It’s me,  _ Boscha _ .”

_ What? _

“What happened?” Amity asks, immediately rushing over and checking over her… temporarily displaced friend.

“It was the human,” Coven-guard-Boscha snarls. “That girl named Luz.”

Amity flinches. So much for not thinking about Luz.

“Um… so that tells me who, but not what,” she continues. “Boscha,  _ what _ happened?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Boscha continues, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Fun day hanging in the Treasure Shack, the fucking human usurps my position of leadership, she falls off a cliff but sadly doesn’t die, then her criminal adoptive mother figure fucking body swaps me and runs away.”

Amity gasps. “That’s horrible!”

“I know, right, Amity, you—”

“She fell off a  _ cliff?  _ Is Luz okay?”

Coven-guard-Boscha gives her some major side-eye through the restrictive mask. Amity winces as she realizes what she just said. 

“I mean… haha… that was a joke… silly human… um, haha,” she amends, rather weakly. Then, rushing on, she continues. “Don’t worry, Bosch, the body swap spell definitely isn’t permanent, and it’ll probably wear off soon when the caster isn’t actively focusing on it.”

It’s at that very moment that a hum of magic fills the room, and Boscha as Amity knows her is once more standing before her.

“Ugh, thank fuck,” Boscha sighs, tipping forward into Amity’s arms. “That guy was so fucking fat and hairy, that was literally the worst experience of my entire life.”

Amity laughs, petting her friend’s head. “I do like you more like this.”

She sits down on her bed, Boscha still clinging to her front. Boscha noses up into Amity’s chin, pouting. “You should have come with me though, Amity. With you around, that fugly human would never have been able to pull this shit. You would’ve fucking blasted her into the ground.”

Amity freezes. “Oh.”

Boscha sits up, straddling Amity, and places her hands on her shoulders, looking very seriously and ferociously into Amity’s golden eyes. “We can’t let this slide.”

“Ah! Um… yeah. Right.”

“Amity, this has been an affront to our honor as Hexside’s Head Bitches in Charge. We have to hunt her down and make her fucking  _ pay _ .”

“Right. Luz. Pay. Um, um, yeah. Sure.”

“Amityyyyyyyy!” Boscha demands, her voice fluctuating in pitch as she literally shakes Amity’s shoulders. “You’re not listening!”

“Yes, I am!”

“Well, you’re not hyping me up!”

“Um…” 

Amity desperately wracks her brains for a way out of this situation. She  _ can’t _ hurt Luz. Or hunt her down. Although that could be hot in certain cases. But not with Boscha! Boscha means business. Boscha might literally murder or at least seriously maim Luz. Boscha doesn’t really seem like she has moral boundaries sometimes. Well, Amity’s never seen her take anything too far, but Boscha still talks a big game. A big, morally questionable, really violent game. She can’t be allowed to hurt Luz though. Luz… Luz. Luz Luz Luz Luz Luz. No! Amity, focus! 

Well, there  _ is _ this one thing Amity tends to do. A great last-ditch plan to save her skin that she always seems to implement when there’s some girl confronting her and she doesn’t really know what to do.

_ Oh, fuck it _ , she thinks.

She lunges forward and kisses Boscha. 

For a brief moment, Boscha responds, letting her lips yield, but then she pulls back. “Amity, what the fuck! This isn’t the time!”

“Well, sorry,” Amity shoots back. “I can’t help it if I get turned on when we kind of argue! It’s because you’re trying to be assertive, which is cute, but I need to establish my clear dominance over you.”

_ Boscha’s definitely going to take that bait. She can’t stand her position as number one being threatened in any situation, no matter what it is _ .

“Oh, I’ll show you dominance,” Boscha threatens, pulling her hair tie out and shaking her bun loose. Her pink hair cascades down her back. Amity tries not to roll her eyes.  _ That move isn’t going to work on me. These days, I prefer… shorter hair _ .

“Bring it,” she challenges, stretching her arms. For a second, she debates taking her own mint hair down, but reconsiders. It’ll be easier for her to move around without having to shake her hair out of her eyes. 

_ This is going to be a cinch _ , Amity thinks. Sure, with Luz, she might get all weird and melty, which she still gets confused by, but Boscha’s  _ easy _ . She knows all of Boscha’s main kinks: wrestling or play-fighting, mirror sex, a hint of danger, dirty talk, and biting. Boscha can’t make her submit unless she actively chooses to—it’s just… ineffective when she tries to go dominant on Amity. 

“I’m going to fucking wreck you, Amity,” Boscha boasts, and literally pounces at her, pinning her wrists to the bed. It’s a soft grip, and Amity wriggles out with ease, throwing Boscha off in the process. 

Boscha makes another lunge, but Amity dodges, letting her sprawl on her stomach over the pink bed sheets. Amity takes the chance to gather fistfuls of her yellow Potions track leggings and yank, eliciting an embarrassed shriek from Boscha and an attempted swipe at her face. They end up facing each other on their knees, hands interlocked, struggling to overpower each other in a demonstration of strength. 

Boscha’s eyes are all narrowed in concentration. Amity decides to cheat by suddenly pulling away to the side, letting Boscha fall facedown forwards again. In a moment, she’s back up, giggling a little with the fun of it all, leaping on Amity like a playful lion cub. All the breath gets knocked out of Amity’s chest, but she’s not down yet—she tries to throw Boscha off again, but it backfires, as Boscha’s bare thighs lock around her head in a reverse headscissors, choking her. 

“I win,” Boscha says triumphantly.

  
_ Not yet _ , Amity thinks.  _ I’m going to win this. For Luz.  _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Boscha are gal pals. Just gals... being pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Boscha probably has a mirror kink and likes watching herself because she thinks she's the hottest witch alive.

Amity knows exactly what to do. She presses her tongue flat so that it curls all the way over her own lip, dragging against Boscha in all the right ways. Amity kind of hates the wet feeling of her own saliva on her chin, but it’s fortunately easy to get lost in what she’s doing. Plus, it achieves its intended effect: Boscha squirms and loosens her grip, giggling. 

Taking advantage of her friend’s momentary weakness, Amity struggles free, wiping her chin with her wrist. 

“You’re wet,” Amity smirks, sitting back on her heels. “I win.”

“That’s not how it works, Amity,” Boscha rolls her eyes. “First one to beg, you know  _ my  _ rules. Who have you been hanging out with lately anyway?”

“No one,” Amity says quickly, and springs forward, hurriedly starting to divest her friend of her clothes before she can be questioned further. 

Boscha grabs her wrists and rolls over, pinning Amity to the bed with her naked lower half. A hand snakes its way under Amity’s underwear, and a finger curls softly inside her. 

“You talk a big talk, but you’re wet too,” Boscha accuses. She strokes Amity’s insides with the lightest of touches, and Amity clenches and strains automatically, her hands fisting the sheets on either side of her. 

_ No, no, can’t do that _ , she reminds herself, forcing her hips to lie flat. She keeps her face stony, looking up into Boscha’s face with the most expressionless boredom she can muster. It’s quite difficult when that one stupid finger grazes over a particular spot—and Amity is forcibly reminded of Luz fucking her with her middle finger, what a stupid dork thing to do, when they first met at Hexside—and maybe it’s just a physical thing, maybe it’s the thoughts of Luz, but Amity gasps in delight and arches. 

Boscha mocks her with an exaggerated, teasing gasp of her own. “What’s this? Amity Blight realizing she’s no match for my prowess?”

Amity grumbles and starts to sit up, effectively twisting Boscha’s wrist and trapping her hand in an uncomfortable position. As the offending hand quickly withdraws, Amity wraps her arms around her friend and leans heavily into her, crashing them down the other way on the bed. Boscha feels solid and comfortable underneath her, and Amity realizes that she’s actually kind of having fun. Which is nice. Maybe she did need a break. 

Either way, she still needs to keep Boscha occupied, so she presses her thigh insistently between Boscha’s, bearing down on her as hard as she can.

“Amity, when did you get so fucking heavy?”

Amity scoffs. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m  _ trying _ to keep you pinned here. And  _ you _ won’t open your legs!”

“Well, you could pin me in a sexy way, not in a I’m-gonna-crush-you-to-death-with-my-body kind of way.”

Even as she snarks, Boscha reluctantly does open her legs. Amity takes the opportunity to drag her own sex on her friend’s thigh. It’s time to play Boscha to the best of her ability. First step… dirty talk. Amity kind of gets horribly embarrassed by it, and she definitely doesn’t swear as much as Boscha, which means that, if she starts doing it now, Boscha won’t be expecting it.  _ Okay… I’ll combine that with the mirror AND the biting… it’ll probably be enough _ .

Amity places her hands on either side of Boscha’s head and hoists herself up.  _ I’ll target her neck first for biting.  _

“Bitch, that’s my fucking hair, get the fuck off.”

Amity narrows her eyes. “And? Dirty slut like you would probably come from having your hair pulled, I’ve seen it happen every time you eat pussy.”

Boscha’s eyes widen and her pupils dilate. “Amity—”

“Bitch,” Amity adds for good measure. Then, because it’s really, really hard for her to think of things to say, and she hates the word ‘pussy’ even though Boscha gets off on it, ugh,  _ the things I do for Luz, it’s ridiculous, god that word is so weird _ , she leans forward to kiss her. It’s a really, really wet kiss, very filthy and all that, especially when Boscha’s tongue flicks over the roof of her mouth and leaves way too many tingly feelings in its wake. Amity didn’t time her breathing well at all, so she draws back quickly, inhaling sharply as a salacious string of saliva stretches between their mouths and breaks. 

“Gross,” Boscha mutters, a statement contradicted by her rapid breathing and the small thrusts of her hips. 

“How about you take it like the… dumb whore you are?”

Boscha’s eyes narrow. “Are you degrading me, Amity?”

Right, Boscha doesn’t submit easily. Great. Amity bows her head to deliver a sharp bite to her collarbone instead of replying. It’s a good move, because Boscha’s writhing to life in an instant, little noises spilling from her lips. Just when her sounds start to take on more urgency, Amity releases her and chooses a new, softer part of her neck, nibbling the skin there more gently. 

“Amity…”

“Great! Are you begging now?”

“No. Shut the fuck up.”

“Boscha, you shut up if you’re not going to beg.”

“No, you.”

Amity sighs. Boscha can be slightly annoying. Time to change tracks. She unbuttons Boscha’s uniform and takes off her belt, tugging her tunic up and over her head. To her credit, Boscha does helpfully lean forward a bit to make it easier. 

“Are you still going to wear your clothes, Amity?”

“Are you begging for me to take them off?”

“No…”

“Boscha! Then don’t say anything!”

“No, you!”

Amity sighs again. Boscha can be  _ very _ annoying. “You were the one who said something in the first place.”

Boscha moves to open her mouth, but a very anticipatory Amity is ready with a shushing finger. Which… Boscha immediately licks. Amity claps her entire hand over Boscha’s mouth, ignoring the furious tongue battering at her palm. 

“You come into my house. Disrupt my studying. And think you can win? Think again.”

Amity manhandles her friend so that they’re facing the side of the bed where there’s a convenient mirror that Boscha loves, and they’re kind of spooning. Boscha’s breath hitches, and she really starts to grind her ass backwards into Amity’s body. 

“I thought you might like this,” Amity smirks, propping herself up on an elbow so she can look into the mirror over Boscha’s shoulder. “You love looking at yourself, don’t you?”

She removes the hand covering Boscha’s mouth and trails her fingertips over the contours of her neck and shoulders. The wet part of her palm she uses to press against Boscha’s breast, rolling it around in a circular motion. Boscha stares at herself in the mirror, open-mouthed and panting, a blush spreading its way down her neck. Amity slowly brings her hand down the length of her friend’s body. 

“Come on, Bosch. Your body is already begging for me to fuck you. I’ve barely even groped your tits and your pretty little… cunt is already dripping wet for me.”

Amity winces internally, but she can tell that Boscha’s close to cracking. She circles the pads of her fingers around Boscha’s entrance, spreading the slickness there up and down her skin. Her upper arm brushes up and down Boscha’s back soothingly with her motions. She can feel the whimpers and tremors building up slowly in her body, so Amity bites down hard on the juncture between Boscha’s neck and shoulder to speed things along. In an instant Boscha is twisting around, crying out Amity’s name and telling her not to stop.

So, of course, Amity stops.

“Amityyyy! You’re so mean! Ngh, fine! Please! Please please please please please please  _ please _ finish me!”

So, here’s when Amity realizes something.  _ If I finish her, she’s going to recover and start thinking about hunting down Luz again.  _

A much better plan creeps into her head. 

“Hey, Boscha,” she breathes into her friend’s ear, tracing teasing circles on her stomach. “I’m… kind of mad that you made me lose my productivity today. How about you earn your reward by… letting me edge you all afternoon and evening?”

Boscha sniffles. “Just fuck me already, please.”

  
_ Well, that’s not a no. Crisis averted _ , Amity supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I've got a bit of an announcement. My laptop has reached the end of its lifespan, and I had to type this whole chapter on my phone. (Sorry if it's formatted incorrectly.)
> 
> I really need a new laptop to go to school and write fanfiction and also take on freelance writing jobs, but I currently don't have the funds for it. If you like my fanfiction and want to support me financially, I have opened a ko-fi account. You can reach me at ko-fi.com/viridiangold. Any amount helps. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
